


Little Mr. Perfect

by Midnight_fries, wxrm_pxddxng



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Bad Parenting, Brotherly Affection, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, It's more fluffy than the tags make it seem i swear, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton has two dads, Platonic Cuddling, Transphobia, so much platonic cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fries/pseuds/Midnight_fries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrm_pxddxng/pseuds/wxrm_pxddxng
Summary: Based on Little Miss Perfect- taylor loudermanImagine that you're perfect. From a parent's and teacher's perspective, the perfect student. Straight A's, straight forward.Straight. But about that last one, what if you start to realize, maybe the last one isn't so true, all because someone and their sibling entered the scene.That's the life of Logan.Chapters so far-Chapter 1 -The sides, their lives and relationships get introduced here, Logan gets a gay panicChapter 2 -Patton adopts Janus too now, Virgil gets platonic affection from Logan,Chapter 3 -Creativitwins angst, we get to meet Patton's dadsChapter 4 -Patton has a bullying problem, the others offer comfort
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativitwins - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you there, thanks for reading this! This fic only exists thanks to my little brother who encouraged me through this shit and contributing so like credits to him for existing @wxrm-pxddxng
> 
> Anywho, i hope you enjoy this, mind the tags.
> 
> Tw for this chapter: mentions of a panic attack

Logan Nkei was a name people heard on occasions. He was always receiving academic prices, never got in trouble, was always on top of all his classes, overall a model student. 

Logan Nkei was a name his family was proud of mentioning, a straightforward boy with straight A's, straight posture. A straight boy. 

Logan Nkei was a name he earned. Most think he was spoiled since birth knowing the family he grew up in. They were oh, so wrong. 

People weren't exactly afraid of him, they were intimidated, yes, but he wasn't a threat. He kept to himself, mostly. Always working with his nose in a book, and he seemed content with that. 

He had a couple of friends that he would consider close. More than necessary but it was pleasant company, so he wasn't complaining. He met them in... Odd ways. 

Patton Harte came first. He started a conversation with Logan in Biology class. Logan responded out of politeness. He guessed that his politeness was taken as a friendship invitation.

He hadn't gotten close to Patton until the time the later learned that they would be dissecting frogs in said class, which made him go to Logan to ask for helping him free them. Logan wasn't about to, but he found that he cared for Patton's feelings more than he thought he did. All it took was a “Please?” and a “They deserve to live! They have feelings just like us!” and he simply could not refuse. How could he? 

Patton was friends with everyone, he was one of the most enthusiastic people Logan knew. He also discovered it was nearly impossible to refuse him anything, Patton didn't even do it on purpose, his eyes were those of a child and he was sure everyone in the school would ‘throw hands' if anyone hurt him.

And so that was that. 

Next was Virgil Noapte. He was with Logan in Literature class, they never talked. Although one day, while in the bathroom, he saw Virgil on the floor with uneasy breaths, messy hair from pulling on it and eyes unfocused. He couldn't just ignore the boy. And so after a couple of minutes, he brought Virgil back with some breathing exercises, witnessed by an unwanted audience. He received an embarrassed smile and a ‘thank you.’

He assumes the other deemed it was safe to talk to him as Virgil came to him after a day of being absent due to sickness to ask for homework. He said that he knew Logan would know, which is why he came to him so as he wouldn’t have to go ask somebody who didn't have to notes which would lead to talking to _more people_ -

So Logan helped him. He couldn’t wrap his head around why people were so afraid of Virgil, he was just awkwardly tall and dressed in too much dark for summer. His company was not the worst, quite enjoyable.

And when Patton saw them speaking to each other, mainly Virgil asking Logan for notes if he drifted off due to lack of sleep, he made them sit together at lunch. Turns out he was a mutual friend. He assumed the way they met was not usual either, knowing Patton. 

There were some acquaintances, like Remy Noapte (Virgil's brother) and Janus Zuyos, but they weren't as close.

Overall, his life was not one to complain about. Good grades. Good friends. Good reputation. Proud parent. 

And if that day didn’t arrive, it would have stayed that way. 

He was sitting at his usual seat in the library with Virgil, who had his head laying on the table for the last thirty minutes he had before classes started. He was reading an informative book about amphibians when Patton burst in, earning a few ‘shush'es from the librarian as he whisper-shouted an apology. 

He ran up to them making as little noise as possible. “Good morning kiddos!” he exclaimed, still a little too loud according to the groans echoing around the room as he shrunk into himself sheepishly. Logan set his book down, “Good Morning, Patton,” He responded. Virgil offered a peace sign and a smile. 

Patton's grin returned to his face when he started talking again, “Did you guys hear about the new kids?” Logan shook his head in negation, Virgil hummed, seemingly disinterested.

“They're starting today! I proposed to be their guide and the staff told me yes so I guess I’ll have to give them a tour during lunch unless they call me earlier of course,” He informed, “Is it okay if I bring them back to the lunch table today? Only if they're nice, of course!” He rushed to add the last part.

Logan smiled at him, “Of course,” he permitted. Patton looked at Virgil for confirmation. He had sat up, slouching, somehow even with his awful posture, he managed to be taller than all of the people Logan knew, including himself. “Sure, Pat, just make sure they're not sketchy before attempting to become their best friend, kay?” He half-teased. 

Patton giggled, “Aw, don't be silly! Of course I’ll be careful, I wouldn’t want any of us to get hurt,” he reassured him, placing a hand atop Virgil’s. Logan allowed his smile to stay on his face. The conversation reached a point where he could respond easily, so he went back to his book. 

When the bell rang, reaping a groan out of Virgil as Patton got up from his spot next to Virgil. Logan stood, waiting for Virgil to head to the first period together. The three walked out of the library together. Patton parted ways with them to head his class.   
  
The conversation he and Virgil were having on their way to class continued as they sat next to each other, cutting off when the teacher walked into class. 

Logan paid attention, took additional notes and as he processed the information given to him, time passed relatively fast- even though it was ridiculous to think time changed its pace depending on the situation one found themselves in- and soon, after nudging Virgil into consciousness multiple times throughout the class, it was time for the next, so they parted ways once more. 

Next was math, where he allowed himself to drift off after completing the practice sheet given by the teacher. If he was honest, he curious about the new students Patton talked about earlier. It wasn’t like there were often. The students were always nice to them though. And if they were meeting Patton on the first day, they'd feel welcome. 

Soon enough, it was lunchtime. He gathered his things and headed to his locker to keep some items he wouldn’t need for the rest of the day so as not to burden him. By the time he reached, he spotted Virgil tending to his locker which was next to his. 

He knew Virgil didn't particularly want to eat with people he didn't know, but he couldn't say no to Patton. Logan wondered when the energetic one would be made aware of the anxious boy's feelings for him. He was, after all, the least subtle. 

Either way, they were waiting for Patton and the others. Meanwhile, they sat at their usual table and ate. 

After about ten minutes, Logan could see Patton and two other people walking in the cafeteria. Both taller than him, but that was no hard thing to do as he was, as Virgil said, a ‘tiny baby who needs to be protected, he's _s_ _o tiny Logan_ ’. 

He wondered how many of Virgil's rants he'd have to go through before he tried to tell Patton. He shook his head, trying not to think about other things for the process of meeting people. 

As they approached, he studied them, and judging from the weight that was Virgil's head on his shoulders disappearing, he was doing the same.

The taller one’s hair was immensely messy and dyed green. He had a band-aid above his upper lip with a moustache drawn onto it, peculiar but not the weirdest thing about him. The jersey he wore spelt out ‘RAT', the ‘t' was poorly stitched on, so he assumed the rest were initials. He looked like he was born in a dumpster in the best way possible if that could be taken as a compliment.

The shorter one, who was currently draped over Patton, had the same jersey on, minus the ‘t’ with a colour switch to red. He had eyeliner on and, thinking back to his flashcards, Logan would say it was ‘on fleek'. It looked great on him. His eyes were a soft green, Logan felt like looking into them for too long would suffocate him. They looked identical, disregarding the band-aids that littered the taller one's skin, but Logan couldn’t help but feel lured by this one. Maybe it was the way his skin looked or-Logan shook his head again. _That's just absurd._

He was probably getting ahead of himself since the next second, Patton was at the table with the shorter one draped over him.

“Hi, y’all!” Patton greeted once again, “Roman, Remus, these are Virgil and Logan, “ he said, pointing and each of them respectively. “Logan, Virgil, these are Roman and Remus Alteza! They're the ones I just gave the school tour to,” he added enthusiastically.

‘Roman' let go of Patton “Greetings!” they said, both waving at varying levels of excitement. The red one-Roman, he presumed, let out a small laugh and Logan felt something in his stomach. He couldn’t quite explain it and frankly didn’t want to think about it too much. 

“Sup,” He heard Virgil's voice say, realising he had not responded for quite a while. “Greetings.” He said, holding out his hand. Roman was the one who shook it, and _fuck_ he felt like somebody electrocuted him at the lowest setting possible, and he was pretty sure Roman wasn't pulling a prank on him.

He realised that Roman had already redacted his hand. He quickly shoved his hand back down.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked, and Logan couldn't respond because said boy addressing him turned Logan’s thoughts into what could only be described as a ‘keysmash’, he didn’t seem to be able to think straight. 

Once he regained some ounce of control over his words, he blurted out, “I am fine, apologies for the less than adequate first impression.” He saw Remus smirking at him from next to Patton, Logan decided to avoid his gaze.

“Is-is he a robot?” Roman spluttered to Virgil, who snorted, “No, but he might as well be,” said boy responded. “That’s two ways he seems to need a screwdriver,” Remus grinned. “Remus, don’t scare them away it’s been two fucking seconds,” Roman groaned.

Virgil snorted, earning a giggle out of Patton as well as a fake pout from Remus. “I think I’m gonna like you being here,” Virgil said with an amused smile on his face

“You _think? Please_ , I’m a blessing” Roman exclaimed, faking offence, placing a hand on his chest as he allowed himself to fall on a chair. “’Don’t scare them away Remus, it’s been two fucking seconds Remus' fucking hypocrite,” Remus mocked, scoffing “I’m being dramatic, not gross, there's a difference.” Once again, Virgil laughed. It was pleasant for him to be enjoying their company, it was a big green flag. 

Patton sat down next to Virgil, Remus plopped on the chair next to Roman, who Logan had to face. That was not helping his case. He had no idea what happened at that moment, but he pulled himself together as Patton struck up a conversation asking the twins if they were enjoying what they saw at the school so far.

“You know, the fact that Logan hasn’t spoken a word outside of apologising doesn’t convince me he’s not a robot,” Roman said, squinting at him suspiciously. Logan guessed he could humour him, “Oh no, my secret identity has been revealed,” he muttered, with the monotonous voice he had mastered over the years.

He got positive responses from everyone, but he found himself oddly drawn to Roman's laugh. He found himself drawn to Roman, full stop.

When he heard the bell ring was the first time he tore his gaze from Roman. His mind wouldn't let go, though. He found himself attending his classes on autopilot for the rest of the day. He didn't know what he was feeling, and he didn't like it one bit. 

Never mind the fact that thinking of Roman made him feel every single good thing, the fact that he _was thinking of him_ that way would surely disappoint his father. 

And that was how Logan Nikkei ended up in deep, deep denial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus gets introduced to the fam(ily) and Logan  
> Logan isn't gay.  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human brain: okay so 2000 words to get it out quicker
> 
> Monkey brain: mmm write
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Hopefully it's worth your wait, thanks to my brother again, now a co-creator since this wouldn't be happening without him. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Homophobia, use of the f-slur, internalised homophobia

The Alteza twins. Logan thought they were friendly, Patton was right to familiarise them to the former trio. They fit into their little friend group like they were always meant to be here. They were incredibly affectionate for people who met them only a little over a week ago. Virgil seemed sceptical about how touchy they were, ‘What if they’re trying to steal from us, Lo?’

Obviously, they weren’t trying to steal from any of them. It still took a while to get used to, especially when Roman touching him made him feel emotions of pure fondness he did not want to acknowledge. He was sure he felt the same when Remus initiated physical contact with him, he was just being overly conscious because of the way his heart fluttered whenever Roman smiled at him. Friends feel this way about each other, right?

Remus and Roman were both in the literature class he shared with Virgil, which was great but immensely distracting for Logan, they were all also upset since Patton would always have to part ways with them before class started.

Overall, they got along just fine.

More often than not, he found himself talking to Remus more than anything, because when he talked to Roman, he either spoke like an English major in college or stuttered similarly to Virgil having to hold that presentation.

When he did talk to Roman or both of them, and when he listened carefully, he heard little bits and pieces from their home life, mostly through Roman joking around and going 'like my mom?' at negative things, or them jumping at every opportunity to make a joke about moving in with someone.

The three friends welcomed them with open arms, and it seemed like that's just what the two needed. Sometimes he forgot that he didn't know them as long as the others. Roman definitely had the robot theory for Logan going on, and that was a fun inside joke.

He was currently sitting at his table waiting for the teacher to arrive. He felt Janus Zuyos sitting next to him before he saw him. He had a very specific ‘vibe' that Logan couldn’t seem to put his hands on. His presence was not unwanted though.

“Mornin',” greeted said classmate. He sounded cheerier than usual, which wasn’t very hard since he sounded miserable most the time. Unfortunately, he was too much like Logan himself and, while Logan would usually be glad over shared interests, it made it difficult to get close enough to him to help.

“Greetings, Janus,” he responded, giving him a warm smile. They launched into a conversation about the book they'd both agreed to read, it seemed interesting when the teacher talked about it and they wanted somebody to talk about it too, so they agreed.

When he told Patton and Virgil about their agreement, Virgil had chuckled and called them nerds, which he actually could not disprove.

A few minutes later, the teacher came in to do her job, and then the bell rang signalling them to head to the next class.

Janus walked out of the door, satisfied with the first enjoyable interaction of the day, and headed to his drama class. He looked forward to this the most, being able to pretend to be somebody else than, well, himself, without being judged for it.

He frankly didn’t like lying as much as he did, he was mostly pushed into corners where he simply would not tell the truth. Situations where, as Judith from 36 questions said, between telling the truth or sticking knives into his eyes he’d pick the knives.

When he arrived in the room in which the crew, including himself, made a makeshift stage a few years ago, he couldn’t help but feel pride about the fact they still used it. He walked in and sat on his usual spot before he heard a beautiful laugh.

He looked around to see where the sound which drew him in like a sailor to a siren came from when he spotted Remus. It was his, of course, it was. He chuckled to himself at how cliché he was being thinking that way.

Sure, he noticed Remus the previous week, him and his brother, Roman he presumed. They hadn’t talked yet, and Janus thought that needed to change.

He stopped the singing he didn’t realise was coming from him, cursing the fact that ‘For the Record’ was now stuck in his head.

He got up, as always grateful for the teacher's tardiness, and walked towards them. He caught a bit of their conversation, a bit that he could never understand if he tried, “So I was like, ‘yeah I stole every rat file what about it?’ and she told me that I was being government documents!” hopefully, he would be able to decode at least half of that if he became their acquaintance, judging by Roman's face it was a promising story.

He stood in front of them, clearing his throat and waited for Remus to make eye contact with him, “’Scuse me but the rules of this class include me sitting next to the cutest person here so,” he pointed to the free seat next to Remus, “May I?” he smirked, waiting for his reaction.

“Ooo! Main love interest time!” Roman teased, probably expecting a shove from his twin which never came since said twin was frozen in place, face bright red. Janus was proud of that.

Then he rebooted, Janus assumed from the human Microsoft noise he made, and exclaimed, face still flushed, “DID YOU KNOW HAMSTERS ATE THEIR BABIES?” Beside him, Roman groaned, had he made Remus uncomfortable? Fuck, of course, he did. Why didn't he think about this further before going with it?

Janus decided that until he wasn't fully sure the other was comfortable, he wouldn’t flirt. After all, as endearing as Remus' blush was, making him uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted. “You learn something new every day,” he chuckled, a bit too loud trying to make up for the awkward silence he felt was upcoming.

“My question stands, gentlemen,” he saw both of then perk up at the title, mentally jotting that down.

They shared a look, probably telepathic communication or whatever twins developed in their free time. “Sure thing, uh... What was your name again?” Roman asked. “Janus. Janus Zuyos,” he responded, adding an overly dramatic bow into the mix.

Remus snickered, “Can we keep him?” he asked, clearly not knowing for adorable he looked when he was excited if he was always like this, Janus was probably going to have a heart attack before they could ‘keep him'.

He sat down next to Remus and was about to open his mouth to speak, the Mx. Jake entered the room, clapping loudly to gain the students' attention, “Good morning!” they said, walking to the front of the room, “Zuyos, Laurence, you weren’t here last time but we were giving random objects a personality, Chris is was your turn,” They informed, throwing Janus back in the loop of things.

He hoped the twins didn’t do their part yet, he was looking forward to watching how they performed.

The class went on, the Mx. Jake calling upon anyone at any time the twins claimed themselves the entertainers, they were doing a good job at making everyone including the teacher laugh. Remus did a great job, he would be the only performance he would pay any attention to if it wasn't for Roman attempting to steal his title of ‘The Dramatic One', the little shit would be a worthy challenger, he thought.

He knew that by the time his turn came and ended, Roman had marked him as the person he was to one-up, judging by the look he gave him. He could see Remus was excited to see how that would progress, he clapped enthusiastically when Roman dramatically declared war between them, of course being answered by an even more dramatic answer.

The bell rang and Janus packed his things up and got ready to separate himself from the twins, knowing they wouldn’t want anything to do with him outside-“Hey anus, do you want to join us for lunch or are you busy?” Remus asked.

Huh, usually people waited at least a couple months before calling him that-wait-“Are you serious?” Janus asked, mentally slapping himself for sounding so hopeful, he wasn't desperate. “I mean, I suppose I can clear my schedule for you,” he drawled, appearing thoughtful. That drew a laugh out of both of them, contagious since Janus found himself following right after.

They made their way out, Janus letting them lead the way since he didn’t know where they sat. He took advantage in the fact neither of the brothers faced him to study Remus' features, what a shame he couldn’t tell him how beautiful he was. He shook his head as they reached the cafeteria, wondering if he knew some of the people they sat with.

He saw a little man-Patton? Patton Harte if he was correct-waving at the brothers, who waved back. Logan made eye contact with him and rose an eyebrow, at least he was there of the others ended up hating him, which he guessed wouldn’t be difficult when he saw the last person there. Virgil. Janus had forgotten about his little grudge against the said boy. Getting subconsciously left behind was something that happened to Janus so much by now it stopped scarring, which was great, he didn’t need any more of those, physical or otherwise.

Remus and Roman sat next to each other. “Guys we're adopting Janus,” Remus announced with a grin, accompanied by a nod from Roman. Janus certainly was not consulted for this but he'd allow it as long as the others did. He hoped they did. He gave a small wave as he waited for their reactions. Virgil looked the most hesitant, be it the guilt he probably felt or otherwise making him look down, his lap seemed to be interesting to him.

As a quick side thought, Janus thought that meeting new people was the best time to try and assure Remus his earlier greeting didn’t mean anything. It did, but if it made him uncomfortable, he didn’t have to know that. He looked at the person closest to him which happened to be Patton, “Say, is your dad a baker-“ he got interrupted by a gasp, “HOW DID YOU KNOW? Are you psychic? Have you been to his bakery before-wait that might be how you know-“ he rambled as Janus trailed off with the rest of what he had stored, “...because you look like the sweetest,” Patton shrunk into himself sheepishly, flushing a little, “oh,” he said, very eloquently might he add.

He saw Virgil's look morph into more of a glare, still directed to the floor, he was sure that if he could he would be holding Patton closer to himself, ‘okay so, hands off Patton,’ he noted, seeing the all knowing glace Logan shot at them.

Remus’ laugh sounded a bit different from what it was like before, but that was probably all in his head. “I have no opposition to ‘adopting' Janus, but have you asked for his opinion on this unlike the last one, Louis, got scared and ran off?” Logan inquired, earning a pout from the brothers and Patton. “We did!” Roman defended, looking at Janus with a look that he read as a plead for agreement.

“You did not,” he admitted, solely to piss off Roman, who squawked at him. “But I guess I’ll allow it,” he added. “Well I, for one, would love to have Janus as a new child!” “Patton you guys are the same age-“ “A new child, Logan!”

Janus chuckled as Virgil opened his mouth to speak for the first time ~~in years, maybe? How would he know, Virgil never cared enough to let him know he was alive~~ , “I don’t mind,” he said, daring not look at him like he cared about how Janus felt out of all people.

Janus knew it was petty to feel like this after so much time but it hurt like hell when they fell apart. Realistically, he knew him and Virgil wouldn’t go back to being best friends if he just started hanging out with his friend group more often, and even though he lied, he didn’t like to be dishonest with himself.

He offered no response, and pointed at a chair as a silent question for anyone, “You can sit wherever you like, Janus!” Patton offered as the twins slipped into their seats.

He sat next to Remus, facing Patton. “If you have any intention to eat, you have better get started. The break has only 15 minutes left,” Logan informed.

And so they sat and ate, Janus being included as much as he wanted to be, conversations never-ending, one could wonder how anyone there ever ate at all.

Logan smiled to himself, glad that Janus didn't react too badly over Virgil being there, he could feel the tension rolling off Virgil in waves but other than that, they seemed to be in an adequate position. He looked around the table, trying not to let his gaze linger on Roman for too long.

After the break was over, he, along with Patton and Janus, headed to the Biology laboratory. Janus looked surprised when they asked him to accompany them, he then caught himself and gave a faux-snark as a response. Logan knew he would fit in their little family just fine.

The rest of the day passed as a blur, physics being interrupted by the usual comments from Howard Balls who aimed on getting teachers as distracted as possible. Hate was a strong word but, oh, did he hate that particular fellow.

The last class' bell rang, the group, Janus being dragged along by Remus. They bit their ‘see you tomorrow's, Janus receiving his first Patton Hug™, the trademark being there since last week, as Roman said, ‘Because it can'.

Like anyone else, Janus did not look like we wanted to let go, that was understandable, Patton's hugs are otherworldly, they made one feel safe and could calm any person down in any situation. Logan ignored the way his heart started beating faster when Roman hugged him, the shorter boy's hair tingling his neck, and enjoyed the moment.

When they went their separate ways, Virgil following him since he was his ride home, Logan unlocked his car and waited for Virgil to enter before doing so himself. Said boy was fiddling with his hoodie strings, looking more anxious than usual. “Are you alright, V?” he asked, clearly knowing the answer was no. “I'm fine! But uh, could I come over to your place tonight? My parents are being assholes again and I don’t wanna deal with that,” came the response.

Logan nodded, seeing relief wash over the other. “Are you affirmative you can deal with my father?” he inquired. His father could be... A lot sometimes. At Virgil's nod, he started the car.

VIrgil controlled the radio which resulted in Brendon Urie's voice mixed with Virgil's echoing around the car. Logan smiled, reciting a couple of lyrics when he stopped at red lights.

He drove the car into the driveway, waiting for Virgil to get out then doing the same, locking the door. He reached for the house keys he attached to the friendship bracelet given to him by Patton. It never failed to put a smile on his face.

He unlocked the door, allowing the other to enter before the following suit. He saw his father in the kitchen, making a coffee for himself. “Greetings, father,” he said. “Hello Logan,” his father, Raj, responded. Conversations with him were always dry, but he was used to it.

“Good evening Mr Nkei,” Virgil greeted, making Raj's head snap up. He glared at the tall boy standing awkwardly next to his son but offered no response.

“Virgil is to stay with me, he will not bother you during your work, father,” informed Logan, not wanting to die with his father's critical looks at that moment. He had an advantage with good grades, his father allowed him to bring anybody over as long as he didn’t get below a ninety-seven.

“Logan, come here and help me decide what to have for dinner, give me an update on how your science project is coming along. Then you may go to your room,” Raj instructed, voice leaving no room for argument. Logan knew what that meant, and he didn’t want to have that conversation yet again, but he had no other choice.

He sighed and looked back to Virgil, who was pulling at his sleeves, “You may go to my room and start your homework, Vee. You know the way.” He swore the other would have run up the stairs if he could, only seeing his tense shoulders relax for a millisecond before he disappeared from Logan's sight.

“Logan, I told you to be careful around that boy, you don't know how his company could affect you. I do not wish to end up with a gay son, I didn’t raise you for you to become a homosexual,” Raj rambled.

Logan wondered how people could be so idiotic, a man as smart as his father should know better but alas, stupidity had to settle itself in some form, he supposed it found itself as ignorance for his father.

“You're my proudest achievement, son. I don’t want our relatives to think I raised a faggot,” Raj continued. Logan fumed, “Please do not use that word, father.”

Logan was not one to stand by while his friends got insulted, he was somehow the only heterosexual in the entire group. Logan didn't mind being the token straight friend, granted, he was bad at it and never liked a girl before, and his feelings for Roman were tangled enough for him to not know why he wanted to hold and protect him and maybe hold his hand and also maybe ki-and Logan was going to stop thinking now.

His father sneered at him, “You're defending them now?” Logan closed his eyes and exhaled, if he lost his temper, he would get in a lot of trouble.

“Father, you have allowed me to bring any person I wish at home as long as I did what you told me to. Virgil is not here to bother you, so unless you have anything constructive to say that is not disagreeing with somebody’s existence, may I head to my room?” he defended, voice, as composed as his father's posture, was not.

He could practically see steam coming out of his father's ears, “Fine! Go to your room, but if I see anything doubtful, I will not hesitate to use necessary means to get you back on a straight path. It's for your own good, Logan,” his father warned, attempting to hide the edge of the statement with a forced showcase of ‘care'.

Logan sighed, nodding, taking the opportunity to get out of the conversation. He was, without exaggeration, allergic to stupidity and right then, he could feel a headache coming along.

Logan was not one to question his orientation much, he never liked anybody romantically. He was told that he was straight, and he was not willing to get kicked out of his own house so, he didn’t question it. Never mind the fact that he had once gotten behind schedule by five entire minutes because he was thinking about Roman's smile, it didn’t mean anything.

He opened to door to his room, taking out the check list of homework he had in his bag, and looked over at Virgil who was sitting at his desk. “I'm sorry, Lo,” Virgil said.

What? Virgil had nothing to apologize for, especially not his father's stupidity. “It is everything but your fault, V,” he reassured, “You have the right to seek aid getting out of a bad place, even temporarily, and I have the right to provide it,” he added.

Virgil smiled at him, gratefulness apparent in his eyes, before he grinned mischievously, “I'm gay, I have no right,” he joked. Logan looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed, “Virgil. No,” he reprimanded softly.

“Ah, fuck, sorry dad,” snickered the purple-clad man. Logan let out a monotone gasp that only he truly knew how to pull off, “How dare you to compare me to the disgusting species that is your father,” he dramatized, eager to lighten the atmosphere. Virgil chortled, getting up to let the other sit.

Logan took the opportunity of Virgil already standing up to ask for a hug, which Virgil gave him gladly. He then sat on his chair cross-legged, not particularly caring about his posture or the future of his spine. They started their homework, occasionally talking, and an hour later, it came time to do the directed letter due the following week.

Logan was a good influence, he knew that he encouraged all of his friends to do their homework as soon as it was given, it took two days for him to implement the same rule for the twins. Since he was deemed the ‘mom friend' of the group, it was his duty to make them achieve their best.

The essay was easy enough to write, but the hardest part-“Tell me the first name that comes to your head,” Logan instructed forty minutes later, he had finished but all the name slots were still empty.

“Patton,” Virgil responded almost immediately, eyes widening when he realised, “Wait no,” he defended, but it was too late. He knew what was coming.

Logan turned to him and rose an eyebrow, grinning slightly, “Aww, you were thinking about him,” he drawled. Not many people saw this side of him, Virgil considered himself lucky, but not in these moments. Not in these moments.

“I wasn't,” He defended, face tinted red, “It was just the first name I thought of,” He added. “That is a bit gay,” Logan teased. “ _I'm_ a bit gay, Lo,” Virgil said.

The silence lasted for five seconds before Virgil started talking about Patton, telling Logan about how ‘adorable' and ‘precious' and ‘so considerate' he was. Logan couldn’t disagree, and it was fun to watch Virgil be so enamoured by the baker's son.

He ignored the empty slots on his writing piece for that moment, giving Virgil his full attention. He had six minutes before he had to start revision, he would use it wisely. He proceeded by listening to Virgil talk about the same thing he had talked about dozens of times before. ’ _Very wise use_ ,’ he thought.

“What about Roman?” Virgil Inquired, catching him off guard, “What about Roman?” he asked, confused, a small part of him would say dreading.

“I talk to you about Patton all the time, it's only fair you get to talk about your feelings too,” he paused, “besides, you've never liked anybody before, I wanna know how you talk about them. As your best friend,” he added.

Logan blinked, a hint of a blush on his cheeks, he did not have a crush on anybody, not on any man, not on _Roman_. “You might have mistaken, Virgil. I do not have any romantic feelings for Roman, or anybody else for that matter,” He clarified. Part of him knew that it was a lie.

He might have felt guilty when he saw Virgil's face drop. The taller boy placing his pen down to toy with the aglets of his hoodie strings, but what else was he to say? “Fuck, sorry Lo-I just thought-Never mind, I'm sorry,” he stuttered.

Logan's eyes softened, “You need not apologize, V,” he reassured. “Additionally, if I didn’t know any better, I would have thought the same thing,” he admitted, half-joking. What was there to ‘know better'? He did not know, but he could not figuratively fall for Roman.

Not when his father was like this.

The tension in Virgil's shoulders left a bit, but he opened his mouth again, Logan knew him enough to assume that it was yet another apology, so he cut him off, “Rest assured, you did not offend me in any way,” Logan paused, taking his flashcards from the desk, shuffling through them and holding one up, “You're Gucci, fam,” he finished.

He saw Virgil cringe, “Never use that again, I beg of you,” he winced out, a small smile gracing his lips once he was finished with his drama bit, tension had left him completely.

Logan would be ashamed to admit that they did not do any revision after that, instead, Virgil had convinced him to re-watch ‘The Office' with him.

He had scribbled down the name of the first person he thought of, not giving much thought, and with Virgil mimicking how their friends would react over some scenes, he did not regret it once.

On his desk, the finished writing piece lay forgotten.

_‘My Dearest, Roman,...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, thank you for reading! And waiting, I apologize for the wait. Leave a comment and let me know if you like it
> 
> I'm a bit douptful of the characterisation at the end but, hopefully it's not too bad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have to vent about something, the gayng meets Patton's dads, they're absolute sweet-Harte-s, also cuddles. Lots of cuddles. So many cuddles the author(s) will shove down platonic affection down ur throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Read the triggers before reading and be sade please)  
> Hi hello it's Myc here back at it again with a chapter twice the size of the previous one. Credits to wxrm_pxddxng for writing the first six paragraphs and basing the idea for the first half of the chapter! And also beta reading-
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Internalised homophobia, mentions of transphobia and parental abuse, second hand embarassment at some point i think

"...and that was a part of the oldest surviving poems in Old English, made in year 750."  
The substitute for Literature class today finished what she was saying. Her name was..well, she didn't say what her last name was and told everyone to call her Monika. She was one of the youngest teachers that he'd seen. She specified in Literature obviously, but in specifical poetry, which was today's subject. 

After the homework they had last time, which was supposed to be an essay with the theme of love, which thankfully included platonic, romantic, and familial, even attraction to concepts or nature so nobody felt left out. Logan had no idea why his own ended up being romantic.

So today they had switched over to poems. First, Mrs Monika was explaining some history of poems, on how they first started, and now she was giving samples of the oldest examples she could dig up. 

It was interesting, really, not even history teachers went that far back in time, enough for them to be nearly impossible to decipher if one wasn’t experienced. Teachers usually weren't good at explaining history (which is why he researched a lot after school), but she somehow made it comprehensive. 

Well, there were more interesting things going on. Roman was the one falling asleep in class instead of Virgil, and Virgil was the one poking him with various items he found in his pencil case. Right now, the blunt end of the scissors was what woke him up.

Remus was there too, he and Virgil made it into a game to see how many different objects they could wake Roman up with. It wasn't very intriguing after a while, and Virgil was the one winning since he had to wake both of them up most of the time. The twins both seemed more tired and gloomy than usual.

The others noticed, he knew that by the concerned looks they shot their way. He thought they would have told Patton in their Spanish class, which the twins look for an easy good grade since they were already fluent, but after his questioning look towards Patton was responded by a shrug and a sad look, he was surprised they didn’t.

Lunch came around and the group sat at their usual table, silence ringing despite the ear wrecking noises around them. The twins held onto each other, half-asleep. It seemed Virgil stewed in concern for far too long, seeing them look miserable broke all their hearts, so he blurted out,   
“Are you guys okay?”  
And Logan was relieved, if they responded, they could all help.

The twins grinned at Virgil-if it could be called a grin with the way it threatened to drop as soon as it was on their faces-“Aw, Virgey you care about us!” Remus teased half-heartedly.

Virgil blushed, now avoiding eye contact, “O-Of course I do! You guys are my best friends,”  
He defended his embarrassed face and voice showing how much he meant it.

Their expressions softened, it was the closest to happy they looked since that morning.

Patton cooed, making Virgil blush more as a small smile came onto Logan and Janus’ faces when the moment got cut off by Virgil, “You guys are getting sidetracked... Just...what’s wrong?” 

The twins looked at each other, probably to figure out if they could tell everyone, their hold on the other’s hand getting tighter in an act of encouragement. Roman started, “So you know how our mother is a transphobic bitch, right?”  
The others nodded, Logan didn’t like where this was going. Janus switched places to get closer to Remus in case he needed comfort.

“So like, we got into an argument about me and Remus being trans-“

“The usual-“

“And APPARENTLY it wasn’t the right time to tell her facts right- right when we were gonna start she-“

“She started unnecessarily dead-naming us a whole afternoon, being like, not subtle about using the wrong pronouns like at all, it..it was so damn obvious she..she was rubbing it in our faces!”

“And when we decided to defend each other she said we were ‘encouraging each other’s insane behaviour’ so Remus snapped at her-“

“I told her to fuck off and leave me and my brother alone and that was obviously not what she wanted to hear ‘coz-“

“She made us- She made us read the fucking...the fucking Bible until we fell asleep on that thing-“

“She even got a bodyguard to watch us, and he’s also a bitch so he kept waking us up!“  
“He let us sleep at four-thirty in the fucking morning, we wake up at five!”

“The Bible doesn’t even say anything about trans people!”

“When we tried to refused she...she slapped bo-both of us and told us that if we...if we didn’t listen she’d do much...much worse”

“And we can’t even like..legal action we can’t-“

“File a complaint” 

“Yeah, that..because she just pays everyone to do and say whatever she wants!”

“That was what happened last time”

Silence rung again as the others let the twins’ words sink in, and then Remus let out a sniff, then a sob and Roman followed right after. 

The first voice,   
“I’m going to fucking kill her-and that asshole bodyguard!”  
Patton exclaimed, Logan would have paid more attention to the fact that it was the second time he had heard him cuss, the first was when Virgil told them about his -his home life if he was not absolutely blinded with anger like everyone else.

“What the fuck?” Virgil asked, “What the Fuck?” he repeated. “She’s fucking stupid, what- I don’t- what?“

Logan was seething with pure rage, what kind of parent would hurt their children for being who they were? He stared at the twins, not very good at comforting people, he wanted to protect them, and if it took one or two homicides to do so, maybe he would let Patton go through with his plans. 

She made the twins cry, she had hurt them! She didn’t treat them like children, more like...what she thinks they’re- he couldn’t even put it into words, she deserved no less than hatred, and Logan was overflowing with it.

Roman leaned into his side and Logan lifted his arm to accommodate the smaller man under it, rubbing carefully as he sobbed into his chest, who was still holding onto Remus, who was no less morose, soaking through Janus’ shirt. Logan shifted to get Roman comfortable, his only thought was to protect him, get him and Remus away from their disgusting birth giver.

“What may we do to assist you?” he asked, his own voice sounding foreign to his ears with how strained it was.   
“Is there any way we can help?” Janus mirrored.

Remus shook his head and Roman buried his face further into Logan's chest, prompting the other to hold him closer. “No just.. just stay with us.”   
Roman’s muffled voice came from near Logan’s chest. If he wasn’t distracted, he would be freaking out about the feeling of him so close to himself. But he didn’t. There were more important matters at hand.

When the twin’s crying calmed, which took about ten minutes, they asked for a Patton Hug™, during which Remus smirked, “Did I hear you cursing back there Padre?” he teased, with Roman nodding next to him. It was nearly comical to watch Patton's face turn into embarrassment that fast.

Logan glanced towards Virgil, who looked like he wanted to ask something. He made eye contact with Janus who pointed at the said boy with a questioning look in his eyes. Logan shrugged, raising his eyebrow at Virgil in a silent question.

Virgil cleared his throat, earning the twins' attention, “Do you guys-uh-wanna hang out after school? It might get your head off of things for a bit and maybe you'll feel better,” he asked, not making eye contact with anybody. 

Roman tilted his head, trying to think. Would their mother allow that? Eh, who cares? He looked at Remus for confirmation, who nodded.

When there was no immediate response, Virgil’s anxiety sparked, but he didn’t show it fully.   
“Nevermind just.. nothing.”

“Wait, no that's a great idea, I'm down,” he reassured.

“I'm down too,” Remus added. “It could help us get out mind off of things,”

Virgil's shoulders visibly relaxed with that, “Great then, who else can come?” he asked.

Patton, not wanting to let go of the twins who were still pressed against him, beamed and clapped his hands best he could from the awkward angle, “Me, me! I just have to tell my dads, they'll let me come, they're amazing-maybe I can trick them into adopting all of you until I turn 18 and steal you guys from my dads and become your dad and you guys are gonna have a great family and its gonna be so much better for you guys, especially you three and-"

Patton gushed excitedly, pointing at the twins and Virgil for the last part before he got cut off by Remus snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

“Calm down Padré,” Roman chuckled. Patton blushed again, “Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly.

Logan looked at Virgil, half smirking at the fond look on his face before glancing at Janus who looked back at him, the smugness on his face a lot more visible. “Father allows me to go out as long as I get back before nineteen hours sharp, besides, Virgil is older than you Pat, I'm pretty sure you can’t legally adopt him,” he informed, pushing his glasses back to make himself ignore the glare Virgil shot his way.

Patton shrugged, “That's fine, he can be the other dad!” He offered, drawing a blush out of Virgil, himself flushing with eyes widening a fraction before he stammered out,   
“You can have two pairs of parents! Virgil, his future boyfriend, me, and my future partner!”

Janus saved them from any awkwardness by smirking, Logan noticed his gaze staying fixed on Remus, “Of course, I would love to call either of you daddy,” he drawled. Virgil let out a hiss, “Janus, _no_ ,” he reprimanded.

Patton pouted at Virgil while Remus got out from under his wing to laugh, although with how the other sounded, it was more like wheezing. “I think it's sweet!” Patton said, “I'm glad you see us as father figures,” he added, Roman's eyes widening in realization, soon joining Remus, being just as loud, the only difference between the two was that one made Janus grin and the other made Logan's face flush.

Patton let out a nervous chuckle, “What's so funny, kiddos? Janus only said-“ his lips thinned, understanding dawning on him, “..oh,” he said, causing the twins to laugh harder and Virgil to snicker. Logan chuckled at their antics, trying to will his blush away while Janus' grin grew.

When lunch ended, which was way too soon in Logan's opinion, they concluded that everyone could come. Virgil's parents wouldn’t care as long as he was not with his older brother, Remy, and Janus’ aunt encouraged ‘bonding'.   
Some people looked at them with a bizarre expression when any of them cuddled the twins, probably trying to figure out how they were comfortable on tiny wooden benches, others looked at them fondly.

After four more long periods of re-learning things he already knew, Logan joined the others in front of the school, Roman immediately latching onto his arm and dragging Remus (and Janus, who Remus was attached to) with him.   
Logan's heart did _not_ feel like it was going to explode at the sight of the other man being so excited to see him. Or... Well, maybe it did, but he didn’t have to admit that to anyone, or himself.

“Papa said that there's one condition to me being able to stay with you guys, so now we're obligated by the law to go see my dads at the bakery!” Patton exclaimed bouncing, holding Virgil's hand while the other had his arm around his shoulders.

Logan smiled as the twins whooped, Janus looked excited and Virgil looked happy but nervous, of course, he was always nervous meeting new people but since these could affect things in his life, Logan assumed he was more nervous than usual. He shot him a reassuring glance, trying to calm him down without bringing attention to it knowing the other didn’t like having multiple people’s concern.

“It is bizarre that, even though Virgil and I have known you for two to three years, we have never met your parents,” Logan noted, wrapping his arm around Roman's waist as they started walking. He wondered if the twins let go of each other at all during the day, he wouldn’t be surprised if they hadn’t.

“Oh! They're in the back most of the time, baking so that customers get their pastries all warm, they're great y’all kiddos are gonna love em',” Patton explained, practically vibrating, Logan wondered how he had so much energy.

“Ooo, can we buy pastries when we're there? I'm starving,” Remus offered, receiving nods from everyone, Logan and Virgil being very eager. They were lucky enough to have pastries from there many times before, and they were a treat that would have to be treasured.

Logan heard Janus clear his throat and turned to look at him, burying Roman's face into his neck in the process, the boy was so _warm_ , it took all of Logan's self-control to not nuzzle into his hair, which was extraordinarily soft.   
“I propose we go to the park first, get some fresh air, then head to the bakery, we will not have time for much since it's a school night and Roman and Remus need to catch up on sleep,” Janus proposed, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Patton.

They walked to the park, the twins' mother calling too often, Janus offered to pick up the phone and politely tell her to fuck off, and Patton was surprisingly on board with that idea, but unfortunately, that would have gotten them in more trouble, so they opted for sending her a text to inform her that Roman and Remus would go home late.

When they were there, they bought ice-cream, the twins offering to pay for everybody, none of them was allowed to refuse. They went to sit down since the twins refused to leave each other or Logan and Janus for any amount of time which made it nearly impossible to eat, then because of that same reason, Patton had to push two benches together so they could all sit without being squished. 

He was unbelievably strong for somebody his size considering he moved a heavy metal bench, which was practically unusable when the sun was up, with one arm while holding his cone. Logan rose his eyebrow at Virgil's flushed face while it was happening, and the other looked away.   
The twins beckoned him over after he did so to thank him with a kiss on either side of his face, to which he giggled. They were adorable, Logan could tell you that.

They sat down, talking about everything and nothing, conversations ranged from talking about a teacher to gushing over infant giraffes. After Roman finished eating, he resumed holding his twin's hand while leaning onto Logan's arm, which accommodated to recreate their position from earlier with Roman pressed against his chest.  
Remus was being held by Janus, who had finished his popsicle by _biting_ in it, while he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Patton wanted to sit sideways so Virgil offered the lap ad he scooted closer to Janus, allowing the father-esque figure to look at all of them, leaning his head on Virgil's.   
It was comfortable, Logan could sense the twins felt better when they started fidgeting a lot less than they had been the entire day. They stayed like that for about an hour, dozing off after a while, when Remus stretched.

“We gotta go or m' gonna fall asleep,” he warned, Roman, yawning right after. Logan couldn’t help himself this time, nuzzling the other's curls. ' _Soft_ ,’ he thought as Patton got off Virgil, who buried his head into his side, making him giggle. 

“It's four-thirty, we can stay about an hour with my dads before any of us has to head home,” Patton informed, Janus groaning as he was gently shaken awake by Remus. “Mm... Five more minutes,” he said, pulling his beanie over his eyes, making the others chuckle in the process. 

He shot an arm out to grab onto Remus' unoccupied hand and pulled himself up before wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling him. Roman seemed to be amused by Remus' flushed expression while frozen in place. He glanced at Logan, who gave him a knowing look, but the moment ended when Janus came to his senses and let Remus go, flinching.

“Fuck, sorry,” he said, looking at the ground while Remus stood with a hurt expression on his face. Roman must've felt his twin stiffen, so he stood up, tugging Logan up with him, and swiped his thumb over the back of Remus' hand.

Virgil stood up, shooting Janus a questioning look, he answered by shaking his head. The silence that washed over them, no matter how short, was uncomfortable and overwhelming, so he placed his arm around Patton's shoulder again, “We should... Start walking.”

He was _so_ thankful when Roman took the opportunity to start a conversation, “We're twenty minutes away from meeting your dads!” He exclaimed, making Remus' face light up along with the atmosphere. Virgil could feel the tension radiate from Janus even with the grin on the other's face, so he held out his hand, which Janus took without hesitation.

Patton placed his hand on Virgil's other hand, and Virgil felt warm all over, it wasn’t fair that the shorter boy could make him feel like this without even trying. “To the bakery!” he announced, hand pointed towards the sky, probably a Sokka impersonation, earning a chuckle from Logan and cheers from the twins.

Halfway there, it seemed Janus couldn’t stand the sight of Remus looking a bit under the weather, cracking an anti-joke or two to see him laugh.   
_(“Hey, Remus, what's green and has wheels?”_

_“Uhhhhh a green car?”_

_“... No, no he's got a point“_

_“Shush Logan”)_

Virgil smiled, looking at Patton who was smiling back at him while Remus mumbled about how likely it was that they got into a car accident that exact moment.

All of them immediately knew when they reached. The bright house/bakery popped out against the other bland, beige houses in the neighbourhood.   
There was a rainbow painted on half of the windows, Patton's art littering the walls outside, a hand-painted sign which read, ‘SweetHarte Bakery' hung up above the entrance, made easy to read with the streetlight outside.   
It gave a warm vibe, Virgil's nerves immediately calmed-well, not calmed, they were still through the roof, and they were outside so that was sky-high.

Patton let go of him for two seconds to open the door, Virgil dreaded those two seconds, he hated meeting adults-what if they hated him?   
Patton wouldn’t dat-hang out with somebody his dads didn’t like, and then the others would all leave him because they all love Patton more than him, as they should, the other was a giant sunshine ball while he always needed help and-

A hand on his shoulder helped him ground himself. He grabbed it immediately, the hand- Roman's- squeezed his shoulder and Virgil exhaled, able to breathe properly again.

Patton came back and took Virgil’s hand, bouncing adorably before pulling him inside to be greeted by two voices.

“-and when he swooped in and rescued Galin and-“  
“That was so epic, Kai really pulled a ‘You can't kill me I’m a bad bitch-'“

Virgil looked at the others to see if they grasped any part of that, and judging by their faces, they didn’t. Patton let out an exaggerated gasp, “Papa! Language,” he scolded.

“Patton, sweetheart!” The taller male exclaimed, opening his arms in a hug which Patton all but ran into. “Oh, so I don’t get a hug? I see how it is,” the other pouted, making the two others chuckle and pull him in, the scene was so adorable Virgil felt like he could never stop smiling.

“Aww, ” Roman cooed making the three turn their attention towards the group. Virgil swore he heard Logan mumble, “Too adorable to process,” He couldn’t disagree.

“Right! Da, Papa, these are my friends!” Patton announced, getting shushed by the shorter man, “No, no wait don't tell us! I wanna guess who’s who.”

Patton went back to hold Virgil's hand, he was a lot less tense after seeing how wholesome all of them were, he saw where Patton got it from. He finally took a glance at their name tags, why didn’t he do that first, it was much easier than thinking of them as ‘the tall one,’ neither of them were fucking trees. The shorter man, who Patton addressed as ‘Papa,’ had the name tag ‘Taylor' and the other ‘Alex'.

Taylor pointed at Roman and Remus, “Oh, the twins! You joined recently, haven’t you? Okay let's see, Pat said Remus was-Oh! You're Remus, you're Roman,” He guessed, pointing at them respectively, receiving grins and an exciting nod from them.   
Remus had absent-mindedly started holding on to Janus’ arm again, and Janus seemed not to mind, so what was that earlier? 

“Okay, okay, my turn,” Alex said, pointing at Janus, “Beanie, yellow hair, Janus,” Patton nodded, Janus shooting him a smile and a finger-gun.

“We saw pictures of you two,” Alex informed, pointing towards him and Logan, “Virgil and Logan, right?”

Virgil nodded, Logan smiled, “Greetings, sir,” He said, earning mock-offended gasps from them, “’ Sir?’ Honey, we're not that old, I'm Alex, and my lovely husband over there is Taylor,” Alex sassed. Logan blushed, “Apologies, uh, Alex,” “None of that dear, it's all good.”

Taylor looked at Patton, “And Virgil’s your boyfriend, right?”

Wait,  
What?

“Papa! Virgil and I aren’t dating,” Patton defended, face bright red, probably mirroring Virgil's face. Taylor smirked, “Aw, why not?” he asked. Maybe it was because he didn’t dare to tell Patton he liked him romantically, but he wasn’t dumb enough to say that, and Patton didn’t answer either, so Alex started talking.   
Virgil looked over and saw the faces of four people trying not to laugh, not even coming to their rescue, how dare they.

“He looks sweet, definitely has our approval,”

“And shy too, just how you like them,”

“DA!” Patton exclaimed with his face hidden in his unoccupied hand, Virgil's heart did a tiny flip when he realised the other didn’t let go of him despite all his dads were saying. Remus seemed to have a very low ability to hold back laughter, Virgil heard a snicker.

“Alright, hun, we'll cut you some slack. Who wants macaroons?” Alex asked, everyone immediately raised their hands like kindergartners, the twins chanting, “Me, me, me,” making the two adults chuckle, Alex, walking over to ruffle Roman's hair, making it look very similar to Remus' if he had red dye.

“Take a seat, kiddos!” Patton offered, leading them to a table in the corner which was graced by wall decorations, it was the most lively table even though all of them looked the same. “This is where I usually sit to do homework and stuff,” he added. _oh_ , Virgil thought, _that makes more sense._

“Is that your sketchbook?” Roman asked excitedly, “Can I see?” Remus added. Patton looked at the others then back to the twins, “Maybe later, okay?” he answered. Was he hiding something from them? Did he tell the twins? Did he... Not trust Virgil? 

Maybe just didn't want his dads to see, yeah, let's go with that.

“We'll be right back!” Alex and Taylor said in unison, walking towards the source of the damn amazing smell.

Virgil shook it off and sat next to Patton as the others squeezed in on the long seat across from them, he wondered how they even got the space to do so. 

When Roman pulled Logan down next to him, Virgil could feel his gay panic from where he was, there was no way he didn’t like Roman, let alone being straight, but he wasn’t about to pester him about it or make Logan uncomfortable.   
He was never uncomfortable when people assumed he was gay because of everyone he hung out with, so he didn’t know why he would deny anything. Welp, being raised by a homophobic dad'll do that to you.

Alex came back with a tray of macaroons and Taylor following him. He placed it on the table, Virgil thanked them, waiting for Logan to take the first one before taking one himself. 

The others reached for one excitedly, eager to taste the goodness that smelled so damn good, each took a bite, Virgil saw Patton waiting for their reactions. You could see their eyes widen, “Holy hell,” Remus exclaimed.

“Do you like it?” Patton asked, followed by Roman dramatizing, “Like it? LIKE IT? This is the best thing my taste buds have ever been laid upon!” “They're delicious, thank you” Janus agreed, looking at the two older men. 

“Oh, don't thank _us_ , Patton is the one who prepared them this morning, we just baked them so they were fresh,” Alex explained, waving a hand their way. “He poured his Harte into them,” he added, grinning, earning a groan from everyone but Patton, who was grinning back at him.

“Patton you absolute King amongst men,” Remus praised, receiving, “Aw, shucks,” As a response. Roman and Janus both reached over the table for Patton’s hands and gave a kiss to the back of the left and right respectively, making Patton blush and get his hands back only to shake them with a grin, making them chuckle. It was _adorable,_ how could one boy be so cute?

“It is indeed the best pastry I have had, you keep getting better,” Logan complimented taking another macaroon from the tray and shoving it in his mouth, Virgil saw Roman smile fondly at the bespectacled man having a coughing fit for having tried to swallow all of it at once. He knew love was blind but, c'mon Roman, some decency. 

Roman seemed to notice him raising an eyebrow at him and looked away, rubbing Logan's back as he downed some water from his bag. Virgil smiled, Logan was the smartest dumbass he knew, and who probably ever existed. Okay-that was a lie, he was smart in every case, which was unfair. He was a dumbass but only sometimes unlike the rest of them.

He realised he was the only person who didn’t say anything, fuck what if Patton thought he hated them? “Just when you think they're already perfect, they get better,” he acclaimed, “They're incredible, just like you,” he added, just to get a giggle from Patton, and he succeeded.

“Aww, ils sont si adorables,” Taylor cooed to his husband, and from that, Virgil caught one thing. That being he didn’t know French for shit. **(Tr: Aww, they're so adorable)**

“Papa, serieusement, arrête. Je n'sais pas si ceci lui fait inconfortable,” Patton said, he sounded serious, and Virgil wasn't scared of many things, but social interaction and a serious Patton terrified him to no end. **(Tr: Papa, seriously, stop. I don’t know if this makes him uncomfortable,)**

Both of them nodded after that, muttering a, “sorry,” and suddenly Virgil really wanted to know what just happened.

The conversation went on, however, “If you kids need us, just call us over, we'll be at the back, Wilbur's gonna come in for his shift in about five minutes,” Alex explained. “Why would I call you Over? Your name is Alex,” Patton asked with the most serious expression on his face, prompting a groan from all but Alex.

Virgil looked at the two, “You guys are definitely related,” he joked. Wait-was there an echo? That sounded like two voices, he looked at Logan confused, who made eye contact with him then eye-pointed to Taylor. Oh, so it wasn’t an echo.

After about twenty minutes of them sitting there and enjoying food, which they said they didn’t have to pay for, which like-what the fuck? Are these masterpieces now beginning their way to digestion? For free? He must've been a great person.

“Hey, Patton?” Roman asked. “Hmm?” “Was your room, by any chance, inspired by Marinette Du-pain Cheng's?” Patton looked at him grinning, “I don’t know, is it?” he teased, pointing towards the half-scale half-paw pattern on one of his wallets, which he made _himself_ , seriously, how talented was he?

After that, they all cuddled on Patton's bed, making two cuddle piles just so nobody fell off. The twins and Patton, and Virgil, Logan and Janus. It was great, but after about half an hour, it came Logan's time to go home, and Virgil would obviously go with him again.   
He wasn’t willing to see his parents' faces again so soon, so they bid their goodbyes, earning a whine from Roman, who looked half-awake next to a fully asleep and drooling Remus.

Roman had hopped out of the cuddle pile to hug Logan, burying his head into his chest before letting Logan, who had turned into a flushed mess and joined back the cuddle pile who had turned into a singular four-person one.   
With three people on top of him, two asleep, Patton couldn’t move to hug them goodbye so he just reached out his hand for Virgil to squeeze before leaving. Precious.

They'd told Patton to put on an alarm at 18:30, so, Virgil was sure that we're all definitely going to fall asleep until then.

Logan and him got on a bus to get to his house since Logan didn’t come to school in his car that day. When they reached there, after a bus ride filled with them talking low about the one kid in Chemistry who nearly made the teacher set a fire, they were so glad that Logan's dad wasn’t home, neither of them wanted to deal with him after such a great moment with their friends.

They changed their, Virgil glad that Logan had made them do their homework the day they got it. It meant he had nothing unfinished due tomorrow, God, the nerd turned all of them into nerds.   
He was sure Logan was gonna make all of them finish both days' work the next day, but he really, _really_ did not want to right now. He was also glad for the spare clothes he kept at Logan's place.

Logan helped him set up the inflatable mattress they kept under his bed for when Virgil came over, in case he got overwhelmed in the middle of the night and had to take a break from cuddling.   
Virgil was grateful that his friends were so understanding, Patton was too when he went to stay over about two years ago, he had a feeling that was going to happen again now that his parents liked him, which he was so fucking glad for.

He already started to doze off on Logan's bed while the other sat on his desk, finishing up work because he still had the motivation to do that after the emotional ride that was today.

He tried to think of nice things to ignore the thoughts about Logan suddenly turning into his sleep paralysis demon to tell him everything that he lived until then wasn’t real.   
By nice things, he meant primarily Patton. He also had brief thoughts on how to, perhaps, accidentally kill a certain pair of twins' mother but that wasn’t unusual.

After was felt like -and was probably -an hour, his sleep got somewhat interrupted by Logan taking his place on the bed. He kept his glasses on the night table and Virgil could feel the tension surrounding the other.  
“’Vreythin' aight?” he slurred, cracking his eyes open just a bit to see the other's answer if it was non-verbal.

Logan nodded at Virgil, laying down, Virgil accommodating to fit him against his chest, blissfully unaware of the crisis Logan had gotten his brain into thinking about. The crisis was Roman. 

Logan would give anything to be able to convince himself that what he felt for Roman was completely platonic, but he certainly did not wish to kiss any of his other friends, no matter how close they were.   
He had never felt any romantic feelings for anyone though, so there was nothing to compare it to. Maybe he did want to hiss his other friends sometimes and he just didn’t know it? There had to be a logical explanation.

He did not like Roman no matter what the feeling of tightness in his chest when he realised the other found comfort in him told him. It was pretty cute though, how Roman sought him out for a feeling of safety.   
Wait-no, not cute. It was simply endearing, anybody would be glad to make somebody feel safe, that was a fact. 

He shook his head, taking a deep breath trying to assure himself that- let alone Roman,- he did not like any other men. His father would b... His father would be disappointed, horrified, even.   
He could not do that to the person who fed and sheltered him, even though it was peculiar for the other to threaten to kick him out so often. 

He found it difficult to sleep, so he started naming constellations in alphabetical order in his head, mentally confirming that he texted Patton so the other did not worry about if they made it safe or not.   
Soon enough, he was asleep alongside Virgil, not realising that thoughts of a certain pair of emerald eyes were what made his sleep so peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst you, could u perhaps give some uhhhhh feedback, tell us if we should improve anything! And also if you enjoyed the chapter have a great day/night/evenin


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a bullying problem, his friends comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James aka wxrm_pxddxng here!  
> We started writing in a shared Google Doc so we both wrote about the same amount in this chapter  
> Yes it was about as chaotic as you'd expect-  
> Look forward to some character designs in art form soon  
> Edit: Trigger warning, fashaming, bullying, insults, very slight mention of misgendering, self-insulting

Patton was not looking forward to math. You couldn't blame him, really, because -well first, it's math- and second, who would look forward to being made fun of? He would usually deal with it by ignoring them or being annoyingly sweet but he had a bad month, to say the least. He didn't have the energy to deal with that!

The entire month was bad, but that day was horrible. It started when he woke up, he already felt uncomfortable just existing, so he put on his favourite baby blue sweater to punch his body issues in the face. But then there was a whole mess with tea and clumsiness, and he had to change.

He had to take a second quick shower because of the tea he spilt on himself, then struggled to find a good shirt he could wear. He hoped Virgil wouldn't mind if he wore his hoodie for today, but he didn't have time to worry about that right then since he was already running late.

You'd think it would have stopped when he reached school but no, of course, it didn't. When he reached school, he didn't get time to see the others because of his tardiness, he had to rush to get to class which made him bump into somebody. Thankfully he didn't fall, but he only had time to shout a quick apology before continuing his way.

But that's okay right, the start of the day doesn't determine the rest of it! At least that was the naive thought that was in his head when he managed to come to class. He greeted his deskmate, Louis. As he sat down, a book of his fell off of the table. He sighed but attempted to pay attention in class now.

If it wasn't for his ADHD- (he ran out of meds 2 days ago, his dads were out of town and he was a minor, he couldn't get them without a responsible party) and the fact that someone kept laughing every time he did something- be it move his hand, turn a little, change his leg position- he would be able to pay attention! But no, there was snickering from a few seats over and he couldn't ignore it like every adult ever told him to- so he checked for the source.

He looked around, but as he was about to turn around, his forehead was struck by a tiny paper ball. He rubbed the spot, glaring at the boy who did not even bother hiding his amusement. Patton knew he was the culprit, Chris was the only one in class who was part of the group.

He tried hard to ignore him, but the other wasn't one to accept an underwhelming reaction, so he threw more of the little papers towards him. This teacher was a complete b-hole, and Patton didn't want to let people know about what was happening by telling the teacher-  
"Excuse me, Mr Smith?" Patton heard a voice, probably Louis', say.

He answered, emphasizing the name he was told not to use multitudes of times by supervisors. Patton would punch him if he got the chance, "Don't call him that!" Patton exclaimed, receiving nods from other people. Mr Smith -Mr. Bitch apparently -had the gall to roll his eyes at the classmates defending Louis, "What did you need?" He prompted snobbishly.

"Chris is distracting Harte again," Louis reported. Patton turned to look at him questioningly, why was he-why would he? Mr Smith sighed, letting out a half-hearted, "Dimen, stop bothering Harte."

Patton was sure it wouldn't affect Chris for more than two minutes, but surprisingly, he didn't disturb him for the rest of the class and Patton was able to concentrate for the most of it.

He nearly jumped when the bell rang, _At least the worst part of the day is over!_ He thought to himself. He walked out of the classroom with Louis,

"Thank you! You didn't Have to do that, but you have no idea how grateful I am!"

"No problem, Pat! You always defend me when that asshole misgenders me, though I'd return the favour."

"Aw, shush you don't owe me anything, somebody has to put that jerk in his place sometImes!"

They went their ways, Patton so glad to finally see his friends brighten up his day that he completely missed the people following him. He was made aware of them by being shoved to a wall very unceremoniously, ouch.

Patton groaned Internally, he was already having a bad day, did this have to happen now?

He clenched his fists, mentally preparing himself for what was to come next. He looked up for a second, to try to tell by their mood how awful this was going to get.

"Can I help any of you?"  
Patton asked, trying to at least make it pass quicker-he just wanted to be around the people he loved, and they were getting Virgil's jacket dirty!

"Shut it, Fat-ton," Chris snickered, Patton and the other people in the group cringed at him. "Oh, come on that was my best one yet," He prompted, earning a head shake Olivia, "I've heard better from the little shit himself."

"Thank you, but I kinda need to be somewhere else right now so-"  
"You're staying here until we're done with you," Robert warned.  
"That sounds-"  
"Shut up Olivia."  
"Sorry Robert"  
"Look who's with h-"  
"Shut. Up. Chris."

Patton held in a snicker at the reference, he was trying to take the situation seriously because come on, he's literally about to get his lunch money stolen or something, but the reference! Jeez, he sure was spending a lot of time around the twins.

"Can't you even laugh, freckle face?"  
"Yeah, you think you're so cute with your uh-your dark spots?"  
"You look like a fucking cookie with those."  
"Uh-Thanks?"

"That wasn't a compliment!"  
"You suck at insults."  
"You try to-"  
"Both of you, stop it."

Robert put an end to their bickering, to Patton's dismay. That usually meant hurtful things were coming. He braced himself when the other got closer.

"I don't have anything good to call you, you're so fat that I don't need to, you'd eat that insult too."

"I bet you won't even know what to say to defend yourself. You're so weak you let me throw paper at you during class, you didn't say shit. I was surprised you could even raise your voice for that other kid."

"You were so annoying during that class, too. I wonder how your friends can deal with you when you move around so much, no wonder none of them are here to defend you. They don't even like you."

Patton couldn't speak, he was frozen in place. It wasn't that he didn't think about that, it's the fact that it felt more real when somebody else said it. As somebody who valued his friends' opinions more than everything, it hurt to hear. He hoped it wasn't true, though. But that was all he could do.

He felt himself tear up.  
_Not now, Patton, you're gonna prove them right, don't let then see your weakness that's the worst thing you can do right now_.  
"You won't even say anything now? Huh, I guess you don't like your friends as much as we thought."  
"That's not-"

Suddenly, another familiar, friendlier voice cut him off. The voice sounded worried.  
"Pattooooon? Where the _FUCK_ are you?"

"Language!" Patton scolded, voice shaky. He was glad his glasses hid his glossed-over eyes.  
"Ah, I knew it was gonna work, there you are."

He knew for a fact that the trio was intimidated by Virgil for some reason, even though he was one of the kindest people Patton knew.  
Maybe it was because he was tall? Wore dark clothes? Beh, he was only scary when he was angry, and he was never angry at Patton, so.

Besides the point. They stepped back from Patton into the opposite direction from Virgil but he seemed to see what was going on anyway. I mean, it wasn't very hard to figure out with Patton still against the wall while the trio stood further away, not leaving for some reason. Virgil walked towards him faster, concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" And Patton wished he had enough restraint to hold back so he didn't worry the other even more, especially when the others weren't around to calm Virgil down if it was too much, but he didn't. As soon as the taller boy looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder to make him look up, he threw himself in the other's arms.

Virgil didn't ask, he didn't hesitate, he just wrapped his arms around the other, his presence was already comforting. It was what Patton needed. "It'll be okay, Pat. Are you hurt?" He asked after a while, making the other lookup. The taller boy took that opportunity to take his glasses off and placed them on the nearest safe surface so he could comfort the other more easily.

Patton didn't answer, he just enjoyed the moment. He finally felt a little okay, he felt safe. He always did around Virgil, but he needed it at that time. He pulled himself closer, fighting back a sob. He hated feeling this vulnerable, he hated his friends seeing him vulnerable. He gripped the back of Virgil's jacket-he should give him back his hoodie but he didn't feel like taking it off, he knew had duplicates anyway-and just hoped he didn't have to talk about it.

It was happening for years anyway, he didn't know why he was still affected by their comments. They only hit him once, so he didn't even know why he-

He didn't realise he had started crying until Virgil started comforting him,  
"Shh, I'm here starlight. I'm not gonna let them hurt you. You're going to be okay."  
Patton didn't stop crying for a while, everything piled up from the past month spilling out.

After what seemed like hours, time always seeming to torture him by slowing down when he felt bad, no more tears were left, had his breathing evened out. He heard Chris, who was still there for some reason, mumble something about how weak he was because insults aren't his strong suit, he felt Virgil hold him tighter. Where were the others? Patton wished he was surrounded by his family right now.

"-to look for Patton, and he ran off before disappearing too, they have a way to worry people. I regret having taken the role of the third parent." Was that Janus? It sounded like Janus, hopefully, it was him, or literally any other member of the family, or anyone who wasn't a bully.

"There you guys are-is Patton-" He started, getting cut off by Chris, "Look guys, it's a bitch, more like a Dalmatian, because of the skin thingy, am I right?"

"Incredibly original, Chris. Unlike your personality, who did you base that on, the Plastics? We got Regina over there, then there's Karen with that nasty hair, but I guess you're all a bit of her because you're stupid enough to pick on Patton, the nicest person who you should be selling your souls to be acquainted with. Seriously, how brainless do they get? And then you try to come at me for what, having vitiligo? At least I don't look like every other basic white bitch like all three of you. Seriously, which one is Kyle, which one's Chris"

"We don't have a Ky-"

"Shush. You guys are seriously insecure enough to pick on someone who's never even thought about hurting anyone in his life? Find a hobby or therapy or something," He finished, scoffing. He rubbed Patton's back as the others grumbled, but had too high of ego to walk away now. He took Patton's glasses and cleaned them with his sweater's sleeve, handing them to him.

Patton let go of Virgil for a second to take the glasses, his expression mirroring how grateful he was. But his expression also showed that he was exhausted from crying. Janus must've noticed because he glared at the group, motioning them to follow him out of there.

They found Roman, Remus and Logan as they were going to the cafeteria, the three were looking for them. Janus was concerned at how easily Patton could shift his expression, he would bet the others wouldn't have noticed if they didn't know him. But they did, and his smile was a bit too bright, his eyes didn't have their sparkle and Virgil was holding him very protectively, he looked like he was going to bite anybody looking at Patton the wrong way.

The others immediately looked at Janus with a silent question, neither Virgil nor Patton looking like they were in a condition to answer. He was looking at the others, but there was no verbal conversation. The looks exchanged were enough to communicate. He has glanced at a sort of bench outside of the cafeteria, that's where they all eventually went. Most of them didn't actually use the bench properly, it was too uncomfortable to just sit on, only a straight person would sit on that disgrace of a wood plank normally.

So the positions ended up like this: Patton on the bench, legs in hands, Virgil next to him with a hand draped over Pat's shoulder. Janus the opposite side, asking what happened. Janus already knew a bit, but he wanted those details.  
The twins were sitting on the ground in front of them. Logan was the only one sort of standing there. Imagine one of those harem scenes but with comfort.  
They were lucky, not many people were outside of the cafeteria, there were barely any other than them.

Patton seemed hesitant, really hesitant to tell them details. They weren't supposed to see that! Especially not Virgil or Janus or- any of them! Sure he was wishing they would come but those feelings were complicated, he wanted comfort. He knew they'd try to fight the trio if they knew for how long it was all happening…

So it took some time until they got it out of him.  
"Two years!"  
He had blurted out before sighing. He was close to crying again even though he just stopped. It had been happening for two years… Sure, he'd tried switching classes last year, but they kept finding him!  
And it wasn't like he could tell someone like his dads. They already had enough from him to deal with. They weren't bad parents! They listened to him rant about too much homework, the cute tall boy with the makeup he saw at school- he felt like suddenly bringing something like that to the table would just be too heavy. Plus, maybe they would be mad that he didn't tell them sooner-or they would overreact. He already lived a good life, they gave him what he asked for, they didn't need to deal with that.

His face was soon buried in Virgil's soaked hoodie. He hated feeling like this. All vulnerable and weak and everyone trying to comfort or protect him. He was the parent friend, he was supposed to be the one doing that!  
Though in a weird way it also felt nice being taken care of for once. By Logan, Janus, Roman, Remus… And Virgil. Patton was glad they were here.

As much as he wished he could handle it on his own, his friends being there made him feel better. So, eventually, he slowly started opening up to them about the bullying.

"They figured I was an easy target because I didn't defend myself much," He explained. "I didn't fight back because, well, I thought everything they were saying was right! Plus, they didn't hit me, so I thought that made everything okay." He spared them the details, they didn't need to know about when they were picking on him for being ace, or the times they did hit him outside school. Besides, they hadn't left any marks at all, it seemed unimportant. And they had stopped now, so either way, it wasn't relevant!

There were around 7 times the sentence "I'll fight them!" was thrown around, there were sympathetic glances, short hugs, long hugs, them telling him that his feelings were valid-

How did he get such amazing friends?  
.. Did he really deserve them?

Logan was a great listener, providing valuable input disproving the reality of the trio's words. Janus also assured him of that. The twins were the ones to keep threatening to fight them, aggressively judging the bullies. Virgil was there for emotional and physical support. They all were so great! It felt unfair to dump all of this on them, especially when they had their own baggage to deal with!

He shook his head, that was a thought for later. He wasn't looking forward to the feeling of guilt later when he was alone, but for now... For now, he would bask in the feeling of being okay for a while. He could deal with the consequences later.

He deserved this, right? Yeah, he did, buzz off negative thoughts. He can just… enjoy the moment. He felt better than before with everyone there, that's for sure. He really felt the need to hug something, a plushie- something he always did when he was sad at home. The person next to him received said hug. Virgil felt himself being squeezed tightly- but not in an unpleasant way. Patton's hugs were never unpleasant, and it calmed him down too. Win-win.

Logan was thinking. He was thinking about how to make those assholes learn a lesson. He watched as the twins bombarded Patton with hugs and Patton obviously feeling better after each one of them.

Eventually, Patton asked for a distraction, it was obvious that he didn't like all the attention on his negative feelings so Logan indulged him. "Ah, Roman, Remus and Janus were talking about an event happening in the drama class before Janus had to leave."

"Oh yeah, we're not really supposed to tell people yet, but there's a show coming up. I'm totally gonna be the lead role."  
Roman announced.  
"In your dreams, Alteza"  
Janus said, fixing up his hair before standing in front of everyone dramatically.

It took him a minute, and he recited what seemed to be some sort of monologue of the main character.

The group looked at each other before Virgil cleared his throat.  
"You sounded like Logan trying to sing a Pop song."  
And a lot of them burst out laughing. Logan was unamused at the comment, and Janus was sort of just embarrassed.

But he liked seeing his friends laugh.  
When he looked at everyone else after looking at Roman, it was obvious some of them were infatuated with each other. People tend to look at the people they like when laughing to see if they're laughing too.

You could tell that Virgil was proud that, even though it was sort of mean, Patton was giving little giggles and Logan caught the biggest smile he'd ever seen Virgil give.

When he looked back at Janus, the other brain cell looked like he couldn't help but chuckle slightly as well. Apparently Remus's laughter was contagious to him.

Patton and Virgil were very obviously in love with each other, it was sweet, but it had also been going on for multiple years and Logan could not wrap his head around the fact that neither of them had made a move yet.

As for Janus and Remus, it was a lot more complicated. It seems that Janus assumed Remus was uncomfortable around him for whatever reason, driving him to avoid physical contact as well as any sort of advance with the other. He could see Remus got hurt whenever Janus pulled away too fast or platonically flirted with everyone in the group except for him, driving _him_ to think the other was uncomfortable around him. It was a lot to unpack.

He looked between all of them, he thrived in seeing them this happy. At that moment, Logan was determined to get his friends to stay this happy. He just knew they weren't going to do it on their own. They were going to need some third party help.

He knew just what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to Myc's mic my name is myc i procrastinated on this for three weeks, me and James ended up writing it in a week or so because both of us obviously have amazing time management skillsjfjd, the next chapters are gonna be more lighthearted, let us know if you like it because i strive for validation

**Author's Note:**

> Again!! Thank you for reading if you reached this far! Hopefully i'll update soon, even though its highly unlikely there will be regular updates! You can follow me and my twin, James'  
> I'm midnight_fries on everywhere, and James' Instagram is wxrm_pxddxng-arts! We're both free to talk to  
> Leave kudos if you like Logan being gay as fuck for Roman


End file.
